Satan Assassin
by SwOrDSiNgEr YoH
Summary: This is not gonna be long . Hopefully you will enjoy it.A boy gets sucked into the TV and has to help save the earth before the Satan Assassin takes over the earth,


Chapter One : A Dream Come True  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young boy with black hair was walking down the streets in blue jeans and a black skull shirt . Wearing blue and red colored shoes , walking into his cream colored home , he walks over to the couch and lays down.Grabbing the remote , he surfs through the channels , he finds a interesting tv program.On the screen , there was a boy , wearing black-orange training shirts , holding a giant sword . The spirit of a samurai floated behind him , following his every movement . The victim of the sword was a boy that looked like the other , except with longer hair and a long white cape that covered most of his body . His sinister smile was frightening and his maniac laughter was scary .

Soon enough the boy had defeated the maniac . And they celebrated . The credits rolled . The boy got off the couch and went to his room. His sister , whos name was Alecia , walked into his room . "Hey .. Nick .. Go get dinner . Its on the table . Hurry up , Ya snooze Ya looze!" Nick , knowing that his sister had a enormous appetite , slid down the stairs on the rail , falling off at the point where it started to turn , and crashed into the wall , creating a bruise on his forehead . Tumbling down the stairs , he was covered in scratches , but still he got up slowly and limped over to the table , fainting before he could do so .

The Next Day

Nick got up in his cozy warm bed , looking at the clock which read 9:31 A.M. . He thought 'I should be in school now! What?' . He jumped out of the bed but he fell face down due to a sharp pain in his leg.He got back into his bed , and he remembered the accident yesterday. He must've been let off from school . Grabbing his remote , he turned on the T.V. to see the re-run of the interesting show yesterday. From Chapter 1 : The boy that talked with ghosts. Soon enough he got obsessed with it . every day he would watch it , no matter what the circumstances.

One Month Later

Nick was enjoying his vacation . He had bought the whole set of Shaman King DVD's and finished watching all episodes. He was swimming in his backyard pool when he felt a pain in his leg . It was a cramp.. he started to drown , after being completely submerged , the pain overtook him , his eyes slowly closed as his body started to lose life . Soon enough .. he could not feel anything inside his body , he went numb.. then darkness took over...

He woke up , apparently lying on the couch in what looked like Flame Inn. Looking around , he saw Yoh Asakura along with his friends , HoroHoro Usui , Tao Ren , Anna Kyoyama , Tao Jun , Tamao Tamamura , Pirika Usui , Lyserg . His eyes widened . " Uh? Whats wrong with me .. this is a dream right? " Yoh grinned and spoke " Afraid not , whats your name stranger?" The fearsome Anna glared at him , holding her beads : "Yes.. What IS your name ? We will need to put it on your grave ." Yoh laughed softly as Ren shook his head.

Nick was taken in by this situation , he never thought he would be sucked into the T.V , let alone into Shaman King ! . A little spirit appeared beside Nick . " Nick-dono?"  
He turned to see the little spirit looking at him with concerned eyes , so surprised , he fell back , landing on the nice soft chair that never seemed to be there before. "Nick-Dono?" Nick slowly raised his finger to point at the little spirit : "W-w-who A-a-r-re Y-you?" Anna put her hand on her forehead , Ren and Yoh stared in disbelief and Horo broke out laughing.

The Spirit glanced at Nick " I am your spirit ! Alecia ! " Nick looked at Alecia for awhile . " You ? Alecia ? My Bratty Sister ? " Alecia looked at him with flaming eyes . "Bratty! Ill Show You !" . Using her power , she slightly burned Nick's hair . Nick didnt notice till he smelt his hair . "Ahh!" Horo froze it up and now he has a giant ice berg stuck to his head/hair.Nick tried to pull it out without ruining his perfect hair but , it was sooo sad . Another little spirit appeared. Apparently his name was Daniel and he was Nick's best friend in real life . They had been brought here because the great spirits needed help to stop the pyromaniac Hao who was stealing the power of the Great Spirits.

Hi Everyone ! I will appreciate reviews , this is my first adventure fanfiction . I hope you will enjoy .  
My Inspirations - Keitorin Asthore , miSTraLL - These are my favourite authors . Without them I would never have come up with this !


End file.
